The legendary forest
by Kingemo879421
Summary: This is a story about three people who met each other in the forest name Damien Wayne red riding hood and raven Damien lives the story of little red riding hood then teams up with her to figure out what was watching them in the sky then they figure out it was a girl name raven who explain how she wants to put together a team and work with her and Damien


introduction this is the story about six people who met each other in a big Forest each person has they own legend and will be telling there stories once each character tells there stories a group of tourists will play each game the characters first character Raven Raven is a girl who was born in a place called azarth she is the daughter of hell her farther wants her to take over the world she live in but she refused and locked him away in hell a few years later she used her powers for good and put together a group known as the teens titans but in this story she is more evil more powerful let the raven begins chapter one raven land one night in raven land a group of tourists wonder in a strange forest that was very dark and thick fog like smoke cover the entire forest so the group of tourists decided to split up into groups of threes the first group went down the first forest unaware of what kind it was So they looked around for hours there was no animals in sight at the moment until 9pm that night one of guys seen four red eyes that was looking straight at him from a far distance he follow the eyes trying to get closer to see what the strange eyes was the c got further he got separated from the group not knowing where he was then he heard a creepy voice as the eyes disappear with in mid air the voice was telling him that he came into the wrong area and he has to play a game of hide and seek and whisper his way out of the bad area if he stays to long and the raven find him thing's might get bad for him now that the boy was now getting the idea that he walked to far out in the woods and didn't see the eyes no more so he started talking to his self as if he had some one there with him Damien looked around and then he looked back from were he came from and he starts running towards the north as the eyes was guiding him he finally took a break and ended up stoping at house in the woods but then the voice he heard just a few seconds ago had a Chang of plans and gave him a mission and if he completed it he can move on to the next aera of the forest the voice told him to go find a girl name ridding hood who has her own legend and recruit her to join a team that will be talked about later but the voice then tells him he might have to kill a few people on his way chapter 2 ridding hood adventures once Damien figure everything out he talks to his self for a bit just to make sure he has everything ready he then realized he is going to meet a girl with her own history that stared out as a kids cartoon but turned into a killing physio Damien here's a deer crying in the forest The small creature had forgotten his mother's birthday and was very disappointed so he gives the deer a basket of wildflowers and the flows grows the sides of the deer and starts attacking it and Damien cuts off the head of the deer with his knife and the wide flower cover the deer dead body in it's leaves and eats it and Damien continue walking to the girls house As he continues walking through the forest, the he meets another a bird who is known to be the raven bird of death the bird starts to sing a creepy death chant and spread his wings is like a dark angel he whispered in the bird ear saying rest in the peace to the deer the wild flower killed the bird then sees the flower dripping with blood and it covered the entire flower with his dark wings taken the flower life away and buring it to the ground he continues walking to the girls house again Finally, Damien meets a large family of beavers that are try to attack him as he was walking but he thinks quickly as he can and takes out his sword and starts to kills them and blood is going all over the place he got done killing them less then five minutes Damien finally gets to the girl house thinking he want have to kill nothing els for a while and he can talk to the girl but right before he gets to her house a big wolf shows ups and trys to attack him but he puts on a fight with it for about ten minutes and then he finally kills the wolf after cutting the wolf head off chapter two part two meeting with ridding hood after Damien rested a bit after that fight he had with the big wolf he cleaned the blood off his sword and clean his hands with a rag making sure no more blood on it he then walks to the girl house and knocked on her door and waited on her to either come outside or let him in but she open the door looking at him with her white eyes that was covered up by her red cloak she stopped five feet away from him and they looked at each other for about fifteen minutes the girl just looked at him for another ten minutes and she finally decided to speak but stay in that same pose lil red " you must be Damien Wayne ?... the son of batman ?.. the boy who was trained with the league of Assassins at a very young age ? ten years later you find out you was the son of batman and became part of the team ? I take it that you're still in training as the new robin ? and you been working with bruce ? Damien " how do you know all of this just by looking at me ? we haven't said two word's to each other and you know my entire background how is that possible ? if you wanna talk about each other pass I can definitely tell you about yours ..little red riding hood " lil red " you can tell alot from a person by watching them in silence and you never know who's watching or listing has to be on a look out every were you go ... and I can already tell you don't know everything about me you only knew the basic but I'll like to see how much you know if you get everything right then we got some going on , if you get everything wrong I challenged you too a fight to leave this forest and never return " Damien " your little red robin hood who used to be a young girl that lived with her mom and one day she told you to take a gift basket to your grandma but you got distracted by a deer , then you learned how to whistle by a bird , and after that you told a family of beavers to work together as family so they can build they dam , finally you got to your grandma house and big wolf tried to attack you but all the animals got together and you joined them and killed the wolf and at the end you gave your grandma the basket but she died later that day and her house became yours ? simple as that a classic story to be honest with you " lil red " OK you got me on that that story is true so tell me what made you leave the group of tourists you came with what caught your attention ? " Damien " I was just looking around the area I was in and happened to look up and seen these strange red eyes in the sky " Damien " then a minute later I heard this creepy voice like a soft whisper in my ear " Damien " the voice sounded like a woman like a creepy witch but a good witch she told me if I got board she told about the legend of lil red riding hood I seen the movie when I was younger so I wanted to see if it was actually true now that I know what really happened here I completed my mission " lil red " is funny that you mention something about those eyes in the sky I remember when I first encounter them right before the classic event took place " lil red " I had just left my mom house that day minding my own business and was looking at some of the trees I passed then I noticed one tree that had these red eyes on it " lil red " so I walked closer to see was it some kind of animal at first I thought it was four wolfs hidden in the trees as I continue to look at them I heard that same voice you describe " lil red " then she whispered in my ear and told me to take care of my grandma and help out a few animals that needed some support lil red after that happened a big wolf tried to attack me but the other animals got together and we killed the wolf it took quite some time to take it down of course I had to get a bit violence Lil red " a few days later my grandma got really sick the meds was not helping she died shortly and her soul and spirit flew up to heaven then this huge bird showed up and cover up her body and appropriate buried it in the grave yard lil red and I never did get back to my mom after everything that has happened so I decided to stay here and made myself a outfit taught myself how to fight and survival in the wild then I came up with the name little red riding hood the animals here has called me that for years but now that I'm older they call me lil red Damien " wow I wonder who else has seen those eyes so basically this thing that was watching els is a good person ? if we both had smilers encounters with her do you think we can call her out to get her to fully show and introduce herself ? lil red " it is a possibility that we can contact it again maybe if we walk around a lil bit or go deeper into the forest she would show up at some point " Damien " I would like to see what else is in the forest as far as I know of this forest has alot of history in it so yeah let's walk around and see what else is here " chapter three the red hood and the birds Lil red and Damien went in her house to get some to eat and drink then she changed her outfit into a white shirt on and and a bright red cloak then she put on some white gloves and red shoes and she gets her basket that has some of her knifes and telaports outside Damien also puts on another outfit he had he put on his red pants and red shirt and black boots and a black cape with black mask on his face and his two swords and walked outside standing beside lil red they walked in the forest for about two to three hours neither of them said a word cause the forest had got really quiet until they seen a big shadow of wings hover over them they stopped and looked at the huge wings and both of them took out there weapons lil red took out her long knife and Damien took out his sword ready to kill what ever was flying over him the bird then disappear in the air and on the ground another huge bird was hovering right beside them and disappear like the first bird all of sudden purple smoke rises from the grass and a shadow figure with a female body shows ups along with the same thing happened on the other side a male shadow shows up the female shadow starts to talk to them first introduced herself to them shadow female " I know you're probably wondering why we stopped you two today those eyes you seen in the sky and the ones you seen on the trees was me shadow female " I watch over this entire forest I see everything and to give you a heads up Damien never walk in a forest by your self you never know what can happen shadow female " the reason I told you about the legend of lil red riding hood because I wanted you to meet her and learn about her history become friends with her I'm trying to put together a team of heros so I figured you two would be a good match shadow female " my name is raven you probably have heard of me you might not have heard of me if you haven't I will glad to tell you my history if you're interested Damien " raven ... that name sounds familiar like I heard some where before not sure where have we met ? " shadow female " yes we have met before you probably don't recognize me cause I'm not with the team I'm normally working with should I tell you what happened the year we met or do you want to know the first part of my history before we met " Damien " tell me about you first then tell me about us this should be good " lil red " looks like you was right about the forest having alot of history in it I'm also wondering what her story is here " The shadow female starts to tell the story about her past before she was born and how her mother was part of a cult but she then find out that trigon was the devil and he got her pregnant but tried to take over earth once raven was born on azarath she learned how to use her powers by not showing any emotion it could be dangerous if she did her powers can act different after raven told lil red and Damien about her past she then starts to tell him that they were part of a team known as the te ens titans and he used to be there leader they went on all kinds of missions and helped out other heros known as the justice league she even told them about the first time raven and Damien went in there first mission and how he had to kill his grand father in hell at the time they defeated trigon and raven traped him in a crystal made just for him she was finally done telling the entire history of her pass present and future damien remembers everything now and knows exactly who she is she removed her hood and her skin was grey and had on a black shirt and a cloak smiler to the one red riding hood was wearing Damien was quite for about a minute while lil red had wrote everything down in a book like a journey so she want for get the day she met the famous raven she then thought about something else but wanted to see what damien was going to say first Damien " Wow I never knew we had so much history raven I mean I know I knew you from somewhere I just didn't know where but now that you reminded me I'm glad to see you again we can put together a new team of Hero's people from different worlds like you can come together and we can keep the name teen titans ? Or come up with something even better raven " we can do that in fact I'll like to contact a old friend of ours you remember Star fire right ? Damien " yeah I remember her she was the leader of the last group of teen titans but where can we find her ? Raven " we will have to search for her she might be some where in these forest we might have traveled far from here though are you ok with that lil red ? " Lil red " I'm ok with that I don't mind traveling I read books about these forest so many Legend's there is two places I would like to go if you don't mind ?" raven " depends on where you want to go and how far you want to go this forest can be very dangerous at time's so as long as you got your weapons we can go anywhere you like " lil red " well before I ran into Damien this morning I was reading some books about a place called oz ? and another place called wonderland ? raven " I know those areas very well just one thing you should know about wonderland is that it has to different world's one Every one is happy known as the original wonderland two in the second world every one is mad and insane raven there's this girl name Alice who lives there you have to watch out for her she is very powerful and known to have her own legend in both lands you have to be armed with weapons at all times and have to watch out for anyone that tries to attack you if it's a evil animal kill it on sight if a person trys to attack you show no mercy got it ? " lil red " I understand it kill anything that trys to attack me I can't wait to go to wonderland ! Lil red " now the last place I wanted to go to is called oz what do I need to know about that area ? raven " oz is a place known as the wiz short for wizard basically is a story about a girl who lived in Kansas City with her family then one day a storm came and knocked her out when she was in her room and when she woke up she was told that she killed a evil witch Raven " she wanted to get back home and they told her she has to follow a yellow brick road so she did on her way she met a sarcrow a tin man and a lion and another witch raven " when she got to the end of the road she met the oz and the of told her to click her heels three times and wish her self home " lil red " wow that sounds even better coming from you let's go to oz first then wonderland if that ok ? " raven " I would love to do that cause if we go to wonderland we will be there for awhile " Damien " so were going to oz ? sounds good to me chapter four golden girl warrior as they got done talking they started walking into the woods again and out of no where they seen a girl fighting by a house her skin was orange and her her was orange as well she was fighting a small bear that was trying to attack her Her eyes glows green and her hands and she starts beating the bear first she throws across the yard about 10 feet away from her then she flys to the bear and punch it in the face until blood started gushing out the middle of his forehead and giving him a bloody nose she then slams his body hard as she can kicking him in his stomach breaking his ribs making even more blood gush out she took her hand and twisted his head ripping it off and sets his body on fire she flew in the woods behind her dragging the mama bear by her head breaking her arms and breaking her legs once she was done with that part she broke the mama bear neck and burned her body finally she was on the last bear and beat him in the face making his forehead bleed along with his nose while kicking him in the chest breaking it and she burn his body as well setting they house on fire after she burn down everything she flys to the ground and start walking in the woods leaving the aera 


End file.
